voidbournefandomcom-20200215-history
Raion Consortium
The Consortium is the general term for the confederate government of the Aetanii race, located in the centre of the Milky Way galaxy behind the impassable reaches of the massive nebula known as the Sora Wheel. Race Full article: Aetanii The Aetanii are a bioengineered race not native to their homeworld, originally being constructs of the ancient Ketari civilization to be used as soldiers in the Expanse Wars against the hemovoric Sanguine Accord. Thanks to their unnatural origins, and adapted to life on their homeworld of Aetan, they have speed of reflexes surpassing any other species as well as superior physical abilities when compared to most organic life-forms. History Government The Aetanii are primarily governed through an oligarchy of extended clans from their colonized worlds, with their primary meeting place being the underground garden-palace of Shiromizu, located in the city of Silverio. Each clan is headed by a patriarch or matriarch, with a single representative for their clan being sent to the Aetanii senate and themselves on the clan council. Standard and day-to-day decisions are made by a democratically elected senate from each of the clans: if the issue is important, it is siphoned up through the parliament to the High Council, a cabinet of appointed clan leaders, and then to the Kōtaigo ''(localized as "Queen Mother"), where an important decision made by the parliament and/or cabinet can be approved for action. Each of the ruling clans appointed to the High Council is responsible for a set of government affairs to manage: the '''Saromi '''are responsible for social issues such as justice, health, and education; the '''Yatogami '''are responsible for industry and production; the '''Shintaro '''and '''Takano '''are responsible for the sciences; the '''Sekozawa '''are responsible for agriculture and redistribution of resources; the '''Minamiya '''are responsible for currency and banking; and the '''Akiyama '''and '''Shinozaki '''are jointly responsible for military and foreign affairs, with the former being concerned with the army and the latter with the navy. The Sekozawa's redistribution of resources amongst the various Consortium worlds and Aetan is particularly important, and led to their position at the head of the High Council, with the others acting more in an advisory role. The military clans would be ranked second, considering the importance of warfare in Aetanii society. The vast financial holdings of the Aetanii keep their supply lines running and also provide them access to a number of independent shipyards which they use to keep their vessels on constant patrol. This allows the Minamiya to maintain a foothold on the ruined fortress-world of Bál Masqué for the efforts of Civilian Security, and for several outposts and supply depots on the fringes of Consortium influence to maintain operation. It also allows for the resupply and maintenance of Consortium vessels kept in reserve in the Milky Way, as part of an agreement signed with the Galactic Council. Culture & Society Military The Consortium's military is largely concentrated in its navy, and centred around the concept of ''kantai kessen: decisive battle against an enemy, a final showdown with an enemy weakened by attritional actions beforehand. To this end, and in keeping with their less extensive resources and personnel compared to other spacefaring nations, they prioritize quality over quantity and generally prefer speed and firepower to protection. As a result, their warships tend to be able to serve punishment beyond other starships, and their battleships (termed dreadnoughts elsewhere, notably by the Terrans; the Aetanii make no such distinctions) are more powerful on average than at least two of the strongest expected opponent's equivalent warships: a "two-battleship standard." Their ships prioritize wide arcs of fire while preserving the maximum frontal offensive capabilities that are in keeping with modern stellar warfare, leading to them being especially well-suited to 'aggressive defense'. While boarding is not a tactic favoured by the Aetanii, their naval dragoons have that capability. The Consortium army is largely defined by its wide array of capabilities compared to most militaries that rely on the luxury of orbital fire support, and generally is on the smaller side while retaining superiority thanks to their enhanced reflexes: in addition to this, their small, 3-metre-tall multipurpose mechanized infantry suits known as Str.A.In (Str'ategic '''A'rmoured 'In'fantry) can function as heavy assault infantry, small AFVs or mobile artillery as the occasion demands. Dragoons The full article may be found here. The '''Dragoons are Consortium elite infantry and shock troops. Distinguishable from the regular infantry by their dirt-brown uniforms, they are the equivalent of Terran Alliance Centurions and an extremely potent force in their own right. Their counterparts, the naval dragoons, function as spearheads for marines and their operations. Notable Figures *Consortium naming conventions place clan name before personal name; for an example, Saromi Azusa would be "Azusa Saromi" when localized in English. Government Figures Saromi Azusa Kōtaigo ("Queen Mother") of the Consortium and one of the most respected Aetanii known in the galaxy. Saromi Kurenai The Sōzokujin ("Princess Heir") of the Consortium, Azusa's daughter. A bit of a "wild child" in the eyes of her peers, she was one of the first to embrace the Terran Alliance and reopening the Consortium's borders to the galaxy at large after isolation since the Second War in Heaven. Military Figures Shinozaki Akeno Fleet Admiral of the Consortium's High Stellar Fleet and the overall leader of the Aetanii's defense forces. She commands the fleet from her flagship Setsura, the most powerful battleship in the galaxy to date. Matsunaga Ritsuko An admiral in the Consortium's naval forces and the commander of Kantai-2, the Consortium's 2nd Fleet. Under the direction of fleet admiral Shinozaki Akeno, she would take command of the star fleet's offensive elements from her flagship Nagato and lead coalition forces to victory in the Third War in Heaven. She would become renowned for her unsurpassed tactical command during the Battle of the Stygian Well. Katsuta Sakoto One of the three great 'tactical artists' of the Consortium (the others being Matsunaga Ritsuko and Sakurazaki Kyoko) and the commander of the Consortium's Kantai-7, the 7th Fleet. From her flagship Hatsuse, she would win the critical Battle of Cora Dolor during the Third War in Heaven using masterful fleet movements to entrap a much larger Accord battle group, tying down Accord reinforcements for the Stygian Well front and indirectly deciding the Third Battle of the Shang-Tii Starzone in favor of coalition forces. Sakurazaki Kyoko The commander of the Consortium's Kantai-5, the 5th Fleet, during the Third War in Heaven. She would be one of the first supporters of the Terran Alliance and its overtures to sign treaties with the Galactic Council, and would be present with her flagship Shikise when the treaties were formally endorsed. Renowned as a military genius, she would fight the Third War in Heaven mostly alongside the Terran Alliance as a coalition fleet leader. Astrography Notable locations Aetan Ayana Shiromiya Kuro Category:Factions Category:Near-Human Factions Category:Aetanii